vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ALYS
ALYS '''to francuski głos stworzony przez firmę VoxWave, operujący na Alter/Ego. Potrafi śpiewać również po japońsku. Pierwotnie '''miała być pierwszym żeńskim francuskojęzycznym Vocaloidem 3, ale zarówno projekt Vocaloid jak i CeVIO zostały porzucone. Koncept Etymologia Jej imię zostało wybrane, gdyż miało brzmieć przyjemnie i słodko. Przyjęło się także, gdyż jest łatwe do wymówienia w języku francuskim, japońskim i angielskim. Ponadto VoxWave sugeruje, że jej imię nawiązywać może także do Alicji w Krainie Czarów. Głos Jej głos brzmi dojrzale, zoptymalizowany do śpiewania w języku francuskim jak i japońskim. Relacje * Lupin - Kot ALYS * LEORA - Kolejny głos na oprogramowanie Alter/Ego od VoxWave Historia Ideą stworzenia ALYS jest rozprzestrzenienie języka francuskiego dla reszty świata. Powodem pomysłu na stworzenie dwujęzycznego Vocaloida śpiewającego po francusku i japońsku jest przyjazny stosunek między Francją, a Japonią. 14 stycznia 2014 firma VoxWave zaprezentowała próbkę głosu jej dawczyni głosu. Była to wersja acapella piosenki Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi od Sound Horizon. Należy jednak zauważyć, że nie jest to głos Vocaloida. *Koibito wo Uchiotoshita Hi (Acapella) ft. dawczyni głosu ALYS 15 lutego 2014 VoxWave zaprezentowali kolejną próbkę od dawczyni głosu, tym razem w języku francuskim. Tego samego dnia także powiedzieli, że jej dawczynią głosu jest Poucet, znana francuska Utaite działająca na YouTube. *kyrie eleison French version (Acapella) ft. dawczyni głosu ALYS 5 marca firma rozesłała wiadomości do osób, które zamówił wcześniej newsletter, w którym opublikowała cień zwycięzkiej pracy. 10 marca została ukazana cała ilustracja. Więcej informacji o toku rozwoju projektu ALYS ujawniono podczas specjalnej prezentacji na konferencji Japan Party Conference w Nanterre, w Paryżu we Francji dnia 15 marca 2014. Przygotowali oni szczegółowe informacje na temat planowanego procesu rozwoju wliczając w to koszty produkcji, relacje i kontakty z innymi firmami (VocaTone, Macne.net oraz Voctro Labs), przygotowania do procesu nagrywania, oczekiwania na odpowiedź YAMAHA oraz krótki przegląd konceptu ALYS dla fandomu. Wstępna data wydania nowej francuskiej Vocaloidki została zapowiedziana na początek 2015 roku. Konkurs 31 stycznia 2014 został ogłoszony konkurs na jej design. Trwał do 28 lutego, a zwycięzca otrzyma w nagrodę 500 euro oraz fizyczną kopię banku głosu. Firma z góry zaznaczyła, że nie szukają inspiracji z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów" oraz możliwość zaprojektowania jej loga, charakterystycznego przedmiotu lub towarzysza. Warunkiem jest nie publikowanie swojej pracy w internecie przed ogłoszeniem wyników konkursu. Wyniki konkursu zostały ogłoszone 5 marca. Zwycięzcą została Saphirya, natomiast czterema wyróżnionymi przez firmę zostali Acetea, Cowslip, Meli i Rumple. Zmiana oprogramowania 12 lipca 2014 firma VoxWave ogłosiła w swoim komunikacie prasowym, że ostatecznie projekt zostanie zrealizowany dla oprogramowania CeVIO Creative Studio zamiast Vocaloid 3. Powodem ma być min: *Możliwość wykorzystania głosu nie tylko do śpiewu, ale także i mowy. *Możliwość korzytania z oprogramowania za darmo, co spowoduje większe zainteresowanie wśród użytkowników. Jednak to spowodowało, że znacznie podwyższony zostanie budżet do tego projektu i nie wiadomo kiedy zostanie on wydany. Podali także, że aktualnie bank brzmień ALYS jest opracowywany na "innym oprogramowaniu" który nie będzie udostępniony publicznie, jednak oddany do użytku producentom, którzy są zainteresowani stworzeniem piosenki dla niej. 2015: Alter/Ego 11 grudnia VoxWave ogłosiło produkcję ALYS na kompletnie nowe oprogramowanie, Alter/Ego, a swoją decyzję tłumaczyli problemami finansowymi. Porzucono tym samym projekt CeVIO. Piosenka "Lupin's Night" została dodana jako pierwsza demonstracja nowego voicebanku, wtedy jeszcze używając wczesnej bety. Odbył się również livestream pomiędzy VoxWave a Davidem Viensem z Plouge, gdzie obydwie strony rozmawiały o produkcji ALYS, kolaboracji przy projekcie i samym głosie. 2016 - 2017 12 marca 2016 Alys została wydana na oprogramowanie Alter/Ego. Oficjalna strona Plouge jednak nadal pokazywała dema stworzone bez pomocy voicebanku na Alter/Ego; piosenki z poprzednich lat stworzonych przy pomocy UTAU. To spowodowało mieszane reakcje fanów, niektórzy producenci mogli poczuć się oszukani. Następnie Plouge przeprosiło, tłumacząc, że to oni byli tymi, którzy dodali złe demonstracje. 16 grudnia wydano aktualizację, która wpłynęła na jakość i klarowność głosu. Otrzymali ją wszyscy dotychczasowi użytkownicy ALYS, a aktualizacja japońskiego banku brzmień została zapowiedziana na niedaleką przyszłość. Jednym z największych ciosów dla ALYS na Alter/Ego był brak możliwości Multi-Pitch. W odpowiedzi na reakcję użytkowników, zarówno VoxWave i Plouge potwierdziło, że będą skrupulatnie pracować nad solucją, co doprowadziło do aktualizacji multipitch 21 marca 2017. Nowy update dotyczył francuskiego i angielskiego wokalu, a ponadto wprowadził ograniczenie do jej trialu, skracając czas całkowitego trwania tworzonej piosenki do 4 minut. 2018 W marcu VoxWave stworzyło crowdfunding dla ALYS, który miał skończyć się pod koniec kwietnia. Było to próbą przekonania większej ilości ludzi do używania ALYS poprzez tworzenie różnego rodzaju historii w których ALYS miałaby występować jako bohaterka. Miało to pokazać uniwersalizm wirtualnej piosenkarki i skłonić Francuzów do kształtowania jej jak tylko zechcą, korzystać z niej niczym własnego płótna. Historie z crowdfundingu zostały użyte w specjalnym albumie, Au-delà du Rêve (Beyond the Dream). Informacje o produkcie * Gatunki muzyczne: Pop, Rock, Ballady * Tempo: Nieznane * Zakres: Nieznany * Podstawowe informacje: Wydana 12 marca 2016, kosztuje 100€ w sklepie VoxWave i jest dostępna tylko jako download. Obsługuje Windows i MacOS, przeznaczona do śpiewania. * Języki: Francuski, japoński * Presety: Francuski ⟶ Base, Base (sans vib), Chorale, Diva; Japoński ⟶ Brak * Problemy: Brak presetów w japońskim banku brzmień, zmiana pomiędzy głosami może resetować zapisane ustawienia. Oficjalne albumy * Éveil (Awakening) * Espoir (Hope) * Émancipation (Emancipation) * Solstice * Sous cette pluie (Under this Rain) * Horizons * Oxygène (Oxygen) * Danse avec moi (Dance with me) * Au-delà du Rêve (Beyond the Dream) Galeria Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Powiązane z ALYS Kategoria:Inne programy Kategoria:Anulowane Vocaloidy